character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroe (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Kuroe (黒江) is a character appearing in the 2020 anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. A Magical Girl who lives in Takarasaki City, Kuroe occasionally fights together with Iroha, but their relationship consists mainly of information exchange. She holds a great fear of fighting for her life, and wishes to be saved from being a Magical Girl. She became fixated on Kamihama City after learning about the rumors that surround it. Her name, her magical girl form and her description has given birth to speculation that she may be Kuro, the Black Feather met by Homura in the A la Carte Valentine event. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Kuroe Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record (Anime) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (Twin staffs), Weapon Mastery, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Kuroe should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Earth Manipulation (Her twin staffs can release a brown substance when they hit the ground). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Iroha) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be somehow comparable to Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Iroha) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Sayaka, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Twin staffs Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Kuroe also holds a great fear of fighting for her life, and wishes to be saved from being a magical girl. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. Gallery kuroesketch2.jpg|Kuroe's sketch (magical girl). kuroesketch3.jpg|Kuroe's concept sheet. kuroesketch4.jpg|Kuroe's sketch (casual clothes) kpf2019.jpg|Kuroe at KPF2019. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4